soul eater season 2 chapter 1 the new girl
by makaalbarn3456
Summary: there is a new shinigami here that is about to have an amazing adventure


(So I'm going to be the author of soul eater season 2 starting off with a new character)

It was the second day of lord death's talking about his new student coming to his academy. All the students were nervous about getting a brand new student at the academy. It was about 9:00 am when lord death told the whole academy to go down the gym to welcome his daughter Death The Girl, but she liked to be called miyuki. Kind of like how death the kid liked being called kid. "okay everyone this is a big day!" "my daughter Miyuki has made the desion to attend the dwma!" "please welcome my daughter death the girl!" The whole entire school went silent as lord death opened the door and revealed his second child. She had very long hair with bangs and 3 white stripes across her for head just like kid. She wore a grey shirt with a shinigami skull on it a grey skirt and high heels. She was also NOT flat chested. She walked down the hallway with people staring directly at her. She looked a little nervous but looked confident as she walked down the hall way. "um.. hello m-my name is miyuki"… she said as she turned red. "I'm the second child of the shinigami family and I am also twin sister of death the kid". "im 14 ½ years old and I look forward to meeting all of you.! "she said in a fairly quiet buy angelic like voice. Everyone started claping then began walking to there next class. As she got off the stage Maka went up to her and said.. "hello. My name is Maka albarn it's a pleasure to meet you" Miyuki looked a little bit nervous as she went to go shake Maka's hand. "it's a pleasure to meet you to…" Miyuki had sweat coming down her face. It was also funny how tall Miyuki was. She only looked to be 1 inch shorter than Liz. Black star went up to Miyuki "Im the mighty Black Star! Yahoo! You must know that im the biggest star here and no one else got it!" Miyuki got even more nervous. "umm yes sir mr. Black Star" she replied turning bright red. Maka held Miyuki's hand. "don't mind him okay" she smiles really big. "okay" Miyuki replies giggling. "so are you a weapon or a meister?" Maka asked politely. "im a meister like my father" "who is your weapon partner?" "he is a scythe named yuko" she smiled. Miyuki handed Maka a picture of Yuko he looked almost exactly like soul but had blonde hair and green eyes. "he sounds cool" Maka replied. "yea he is he is also very nice to me and is always there when I need him" "your very lucky to have a weapon partner like that" Maka said sounding jelous. "yea I guess I am"… Miyuki said blushing. "who is your weapon partner Maka?" "his name is soul.. he is nothing to special" Miyuki giggled. "you will be able to meet him tomorrow he is out today" "oh that's unfortunate tell him I said to get better okay" Miyuki said calmly with a smile. "I will!" Maka said. "what is your class maka? My teacher is…" she took out a piece of paper. "professor stein" "that's my teacher to! Maka said excited. "yay! I have a class with a friend!" Miyuki said happily. "lets go before we are late!" "yea!" Both girls ran to class. "Wow… that's a big class room…" Miyuki looked amazed. "here I will go in and tell stein we have the new girl okay!" "just wait out here until I tell you to come out" Maka said smiling. "okay" Maka walked inside. "stein you have the new girl. Death the girl" "ahh yes lord death told me all about her. Tell her to come inside" stein said as he looked at his attendance sheet. "okay! Maka said as she opened the door to go get Miyuki. "come on in" Maka whispered. "okay" Miyuki said. Miyuki walked into the class room and immediately all the students started to stare and glare at her. "Hello professor stein I'm your new student Miyuki… its nice to meet you". Stein smiled at her. "welcome to death weapon meister academy ms. Miyuki. Im excited to have you as a new student in my class room. "I'm excited to." Miyuki said. "now do you have a weapon partner Miyuki?" "yes Sir I do but he is not here today he will be coming with me tomorrow." "May I please have his name." "it's Yuko" "hmm Yuko… okay now you can have a seat next to Liz". "she is the one sitting next to the girl with the blonde hair" "okay thank you professor!" Miyuki had a seat next to Liz and Patty. "hello my name is Liz Thompson and this is my sister Patty. Its nice to meet you! And I'm guessing that your my Meister's sister." "your my brother's weapons?! Wow its nice to meet you!" Liz laughed. "its nice to meet you to".

(next chapter comes out in 1 week)


End file.
